wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talons of Peace
The Talons of Peace is a secret society of dragons that was created during the War of SandWing Succession and was made to end the great war, by fulfilling The Dragonet Prophecy. After the war, the Talons of Peace began devoting their work to helping bond the tribes together by creating all-tribe cities such as Sanctuary. Riptide, the current leader of the movement, has stated that they're really not that secret anymore. The organization consists of dragons from five of the Pyrrhian tribes, excluding RainWings and NightWings (exceptions being the prophet, Morrowseer, and Fatespeaker. They also raised Starflight, the NightWing dragonet, and Queen Glory, the RainWing dragonet.), all devoted to peace in Pyrrhia. Some dragons think positively of the Talons, while others, like Queen Coral and Ex-Queen Scarlet, have nothing but pure hatred towards them. However, many have no significant bias towards their organization. Some other dragons appear to not know or even believe that the Talons are even real. The Dragonets of Destiny have mixed feelings about the Talons. Princess Tsunami and Queen Glory seem to hate them for locking them up in a cave for years, while Princess Sunny thinks they were just doing what they believed was best for the world. Starflight and Clay appear to have no opinion on the topic, but still actively attempted to escape when there was an opportunity. Not all Talons appear to have joined for peace. For instance, Crocodile joined to infiltrate them and pass on information to her queen. Chameleon was an infiltrator as well, identifying as Cirrus (IceWing alter ego), years before the prophecy began. Some of them are unable to go back to their tribes because they have been exiled or are too afraid, some of these may not have joined for peace, others are members, but remain in their tribes as spies. History It is known that the group was formed under Nautilus's leadership. They later became affiliated with Morrowseer, deliverer of The Dragonet Prophecy. The Talons of Peace were very protective of the Dragonets of Destiny, assigning Asha, Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Hvitur as their guardians. Hvitur and the SkyWing egg were both slaughtered mercilessly by Burn, and then Asha was caught in a battle between the forces of Blaze and Blister upon returning with Clay's egg, and she later died of her wounds. The cave where the dragonets and guardians lived was located in the mountains near Queen Scarlet's palace. They remained active until the intervention of Morrowseer, which resulted in an escape attempt. The aftermath resulted in Dune being killed by Queen Scarlet, Webs fleeing, and Kestrel being taken along with the dragonets. Kestrel later escaped with the dragonets and met with Blister and Morrowseer, who allowed Blister to kill her. Some of the Talons reside at a secret camp along the coast of The Kingdom of the Sea. Kestrel, before departing as the dragonets prepared to go to the Mud Kingdom, mentioned that if they needed to contact her to send a message via "the Dragon of Jade Mountain". This dragon turned out to be Stonemover, as revealed in The Brightest Night. In Moon Rising when Webs introduced himself, he said that his son, Riptide "is the new leader of whatever the Talons of Peace are becoming." List of Known Talons and Allies *Avalanche - A SkyWing, Flame's mother and a spy for the Talons, who was stationed at Queen Ruby's Palace, now probably stationed elsewhere. *Fatespeaker (formerly) - The NightWing False Dragonet of Destiny, the replacement for Starflight. She was the only False Dragonet of Destiny who was friendly to the originals, and she now helps them out at Jade Mountain Academy. *Flame (formerly) - The SkyWing False Dragonet of Destiny and the replacement for Glory. After escaping the volcano, he attended Jade Mountain Academy. *Nautilus - A SeaWing, Nautilus was the former leader of the Talons of Peace. He tried to kill Webs so that Webs wouldn't ruin the "Backup Plan". Tsunami witnessed him meeting with Riptide just before she met him. *Ochre - the MudWing False Dragonet of Destiny. He was the replacement for Clay, and was constantly hungry like him, but in a pushier way. *Riptide - He joined only to investigate more about his father, Webs, but is currently the leader according to him. The other Talons refused to give him the information, so he acted as a spy, giving information about the SeaWings to the Talons of Peace. In Moon Rising when Webs introduced himself, he said that his son Riptide "is the new leader of whatever the Talons of Peace are becoming". *Stonemover (possibly associated) - He was first/indirectly mentioned as The Dragon of Jade Mountain near the end of the Dragonet prophecy implying that he is an ally of the Talons of Peace. Kestrel said that the dragonets would be able to send a message to her through him. *Squid - the SeaWing False Dragonet of Destiny. Squid was the replacement for Tsunami and son of Nautilus. Like the other dragonets, he was brought to the NightWing Island, where he was trained. After that, he and the other False Dragonets (along with Starflight) were told to convince the SkyWings to side with Blister instead of Burn. He was forced away by Morrowseer, where he was found by a Talons of Peace and brought home to rejoin. Squid also said Riptide shouldn't be the leader of the Talons of Peace in Winter Turning. *Viper's Male Relative - Although it is unknown what his relationship is to Viper, he was briefly seen in The Brightest Night. *Winter - As of the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Winter is working with the Talons of Peace. He is helping Riptide and the Talons raise Sanctuary, a new multi-tribe town, much like Possibility. By suggesting the building of a scavenger sanctuary, he coined the name of the town. He was seen studying scavengers for the town. Former Known Talons and Allies * Asha - A MudWing, Clay's aunt, and the one who delivered his egg to the Talons. She was chosen as one of the caretakers of the dragonets but died soon after delivering Clay's blood-red egg due to the wounds she sustained after getting caught in the crossfire of Blister and Blaze's forces. Clay was found wondering what his life would have been like if she had survived. * Princess Blister (associated) - A SandWing and one of the rival sisters for the throne. She was conspiring with Morrowseer and killed Kestrel. She is not a Talon; however, she was associated with them. * Cirrus - An IceWing known to be working with Nautilus and tried to kill Webs, but was stopped by Crocodile. Later he met with Moonwatcher, Winter, and the others in Winter Turning when they visited the Talons. He was later confirmed in Escaping Peril to be the shape-shifting Chameleon, and was spying on the Talons for Queen Scarlet. * Crocodile - A MudWing, Crocodile was an infiltrator of the Talons of Peace. She was actually working for the SkyWings and the MudWings. She used her cover to follow Webs and lead Burn's alliance to the Summer Palace, in an attempt to destroy it. She met with Tsunami and the other dragonets, plus Webs and Riptide (whom the dragonets rescued from Queen Coral's prison) as they escaped the Summer Palace. Glory sprayed her with her venom straight into her eyes as they fled which killed her. It was unknown at the time if she survived, but it was confirmed in The Dark Secret that she had perished. * Dune - A SandWing, Dune was one of the guardians chosen to raise the dragonets but was killed by Scarlet as soon as they met. He was missing one leg and couldn't fly, which is why he was chosen for an underground job. He still had a poisonous tail and could be deadly. He was the kindest toward Sunny out of the three guardians, supposedly because she was the only SandWing. He used to be an Outclaw and a trusted friend of Queen Thorn's, but he then stole Sunny's egg and fled the Outclaws while Thorn continued to search for him. He was later killed by Ex-Queen Scarlet. * Hvitur - The IceWing guardian of the dragonets was murdered the day before the brightest night (while trying to steal the SkyWing egg) by Burn, due to her distrust of the Prophecy. * Kestrel - A former SkyWing soldier. She conceived an egg that contained twin dragonets. One had too much fire, named Peril; and the other had too little. Queen Scarlet made a deal with Kestrel that if she killed one, she'll spare the other and Kestrel, but then broke her deal after Kestrel killed the one with too little fire. Kestrel fled from the Sky Kingdom and Queen Scarlet raised Peril to be her champion. Kestrel then joined the Talons and raised the dragonets for six years. When Clay's smoke trail accidentally led the SkyWings to the cave, Kestrel was captured by Scarlet. Later, she escaped, along with the dragonets. She was then killed by Blister, not far from the Summer Palace. * Morrowseer (associated) - Morrowseer is the NightWing who foretold the dragonet prophecy and became affiliated with the Talons after he delivered the prophecy. He appears to care little for most of the dragonets but takes an interest in Starflight. He ordered for Glory to be killed, citing the fulfillment of the prophecy, but one of his other motivations was that having a RainWing being one of the Dragonets of Destiny would be an obstruction to the plans of the NightWings to take over the rainforest. He conspired with Blister to make her queen, using the dragonets. He later decided to have some of them replaced. He was swallowed by fire in a volcanic eruption on the NightWing Island and died. * Pyrite (formerly) - A believed SkyWing that was found out to be a dragon mask, created by Chameleon and hiding Prince Hailstorm. * Viper - the SandWing False Dragonet of Destiny. Viper was Sunny's replacement. Unlike Sunny, she was vicious and cruel. She died in the Night Kingdom during a "Training Session" where she attempted to murder Fatespeaker and fell into lava. * Webs (formerly) - Webs was a soldier of Queen Coral's army. After he fled, he joined the Talons of Peace. He was chosen to raise the dragonets. He then stole Tsunami's egg from the Royal Hatchery. He escaped before he could be captured by Queen Coral. Webs followed the dragonets to the Bay of a Thousand Scales where he was stabbed by Blister's poisonous barb on the end of her tail. The dragonets then took him to the Rainforest Kingdom, and healed him with a Brightsting Cactus they eventually found. Blaze had told them that which was supposed to be SandWing secret. Gallery Nap time with old dune by poorolddragon-d8ub1mx.png Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg Cirruss by Star Nightwing.png|Cirrus, an icewing|link=cirrus Squid.jpg|Squid, a seawing Prince winter by poorolddragon-da2f35m.png Wof d a d day 8 dune by xthedragonrebornx-dacwp5f.png|Dune by xTheDragonRebornx Wof d a d day 6 kestrel by xthedragonrebornx-daclpin.png|Ketrel by xTheDragonRebornx SkyWing - Avalanche.png|Avalanche Riptide Ref.png|Riptide Screenshot 2020-02-05 https browse startpage com.png|Talons of Peace|link=https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Talons_of_Peace fr:Serre de la Paix pl:Szpony Pokoju ru:Когти мира Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:War History Category:RainWing History Category:Groups and Organizations